livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
PollDump 17 8 2011
PollDump_17_8_2011 Test Poll 8/17/2011 0 Choice 1 1 Choice 2 Test Poll 2 8/17/2011 1 Choice 1 0 Choice 2 a 0 b 0 c a 0 b 0 c a 0 b 0 c a 0 b 0 c a 0 b 0 c q 0 e 0 r 1 0 3 0 2 4 0 5 0 6 1 0 4 0 5 6 0 7 0 8 9 1 7 0 5 7 1 6 0 5 7 1 9 0 8 1 0 2 0 3 Nyanners links 0 http://vocaroo.com/?media=v53EBAJoctZXSibKI 0 http://vocaroo.com/?media=v53EBAJoctZXSibKI 0 http://vocaroo.com/?media=vU3njJJ8VGWBocyVK 0 http://vocaroo.com/?media=vDBnHCZcxz88AiSxU 0 http://vocaroo.com/?media=vDgiI6TypV61T112j 1 http://vocaroo.com/?media=vDBnHCZcxz88AiSxUh Nyanners links 1 http://vocaroo.com/?media=v53EBAJoctZXSibKI 1 http://vocaroo.com/?media=vU3njJJ8VGWBocyVK 1 http://vocaroo.com/?media=vDBnHCZcxz88AiSxU 0 http://vocaroo.com/?media=vDgiI6TypV61T112j 1 http://vocaroo.com/?media=vDBnHCZcxz88AiSxU 0 http://vocaroo.com/?media=vSEoKiCFXttROhEk5 a 0 b 0 c http://livevn.wikia.com/wiki/Nyanners 1 http://livevn.wikia.com/wiki/Nyanners 0 http://livevn.wikia.com/wiki/Nyanners Choose: 1 Kurisu 0 Kurisu Homolust hour as requested by Kihara? 5 Naww.... 5 Bring on the Billy. Should Xiox try a VN? 4 yes 3 no, fuck off >:( ABABABABABABABABAABABA AKACHAN NINGEN... What the VN be about? 0 Zombies 1 war 4 gay shit 1 ? Your name is Kihara Kawkgawk, you are in your room, what do you do? 5 Get on computer 0 Go take a walk in the park 1 Make a sandwich As a regular on synchtube, your first impulse is to open up synchtube and chat for 2 hours, afterwards you tab out to check your mail. -You have 2 new messages.- 0 Read first message 5 Read second message -"Duuudde.... WHAT THE FUCK, YOOOO THAT SHIT YOU SHOWED ME WAS SO FUCKIN WRONG... I MEAN WHAT HTE FUCK MAN IT WAS LIKE.. AND.... COCO WAS HIS NAME MUTHERFUCKER.."- 0 Read Second message 1 Send him more fucked up hentai 4 Link him to that one sells porn of people wearing Kigurumi You are a bad person :\, anyways there is one message left, you should probably read it... 5 Ok. 1 Nope. -"Hiiii Kihara... You probably don't know me but I know allllll about you.. <3 Anyways you should stay away from that girl you were talking to yesterday.. ufufufu.."- 0 :| 5 Go back to synchtube. 2 Drive to Big 5 and get a gun. You go back to synchtube and lurk, commenting on how the naked girl has cloths in the reflection, your window shatters and a object comes flying through into your room. 3 Run out of the room, it might be a bomb. 2 Panic slightly, return to lurking. 1 See who threw that. You run out and start tripping, but you manage to turn that trip into a dive like a bad ass dolphin, you land partially on your face and it hurts, but you remain down.... Nothing... 4 Check object 1 Wait a bit longer You cautiously reenter the room and scan for the object, its pretty large, around the size of a basketball.. and its messy? It has like hair and shit... 2 ITS A TRAP! 3 Its a dead animal :\ Nope, it's Nyanners' sawed off head.. |:v... What is your next course of action? 0 Dive out the window. 4 Arm yourself with a weapon 2 Lurk on synchtube 0 Escape. You have options. 0 Katanah 0 Tuna 0 Green Spring Onion 1 Gitah 5 Touhou art book You hear a CLANK CLANK CLANK from the kitchen. 4 Check it out. 1 Break a hole in the ceiling and use it to sneak to kitchen ceiling 1 Dig a hole in the floor, and use it to sneak to kitchen floor You quietly go to the kitchen, what you are seeing is... 6 Your dad making chocolate pudding at 4am. 0 Your mom making Grade A Crab soup 4 Imouto masturbating with the kitchen pots and shit 0 Robots having sex 1 A evil cyborg yandere imouto destructo with like a red eye and crazy shit. "Dad why are you making pudding at 4am?" 5 "Because I lost control of my life" 0 "I was hungry" 0 "Because I am in complete control of my life" 1 "Because -spoiler- Nyanner's body in pudding" Hm, you dad is making pudding, you should investigate what made Nyanner's head come crashing through your window.. 4 Search outside 1 Search inside the house You search outside, theres not- Suddenly a heavy feeling overcome you and you fall unconscious. .... -5 hours later- 4 Wake Up. 5 Sleep like a bitch You feel a warm tingling sensation on your dick, :| someone has inserted your meat rod into their mouth and is using their tongue like a pro... You are hard.. 2 See who it is. Cum 4 Cum. Then see who it is. Splooosh.. You look... its your dad :|.... "hehe hi Kihara, you sure got fucking in Xiox's VN didnt you? :3" 5 Incest End 4 Bad End Ok nuff of this shit. Which will arrive at my house first? 1 Yuki Evil Witch Figma 1 Alter Yuki Figure 1 Oakley Tactical Gloves 1 Oakley Flak Jacket XLJ SOLFX Sunglasses 1 Marine Corps Dress Blues Waist Belt What now? 0 nuthor VN 6 start a Character tournament 0 sing 0 just lurk 0 have Xiox do something round3! 0 gosu 4 Fukkireta 7 cynin 1 Khaaaan late entry but allowed since elimination round 0 Phantom S 0 WibunJo 0 Zalgo 1 Limecat 8 HerrDoktor ~ ^_^ 7 Denwa 0 HooinKyoma 1 Keinn 0 lollercoaster hehehe 0 Calebb 10 Chiruno 0 Cullim 0 Cynxc Last elimination round 0 AnimuXD 0 Anon23 7 Arceonn 6 BinaryHeap quick round 1 Xiox 2 Xiox 1 Xiox 3 Xiox Group 1: Set 1 6 Arceonn 5 Chiruno Denwa vs HerrDoktor 8 Denwa 2 HerrDoktor Set 2! Round 1! 3 cynin 7 DJZebro Last round before semifinals 7 Keii 7 Xiox Semifinals 1/2 8 Arceonn 3 Denwa Semifinals 2/2 4 DJZebro 2 Keii 6 Xiox before we hit the finals i would like to determin who 3rd is 10 DJZebro 1 Keii 0 Denwa FINALS, who will dance? 6 Arceonn 7 Xiox VN? 4 Y 2 N what dance? 1 go my way 0 hare hare yukai 6 Nee 2 renai circulation (kusarine dance) 0 animu dance?(whatever this is) 2 fan dance 0 yatta 0 geddan Xiox should dress up like. . . 2 Perfume in the PV 6 Teto 0 Girls Dress and Heels of any sort